playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike
Spike, known in Japan as Kakeru (スパイク), is the main protagonist of the first game in the Ape Escape series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His Rival in the game is PaRappa. Biography NO MORE MONKEY BUSINESS! A young and energetic fourth-grader, Spike is accidentally sucked into a time machine by the hands of Specter, an ape granted uncanny intelligence through the use of an experimental cap. Spike embarks on a quest to stop Specter and his ape army, thwarting them using a variety of weapons, tools, and gadgets provided by his friend the Professor, including clubs, slingshots, an RC Satellite Laser, and Bananarang. THE LEGACY OF SPIKE: *''Ape Escape'' *''Ape Escape 2'' *''Ape Escape Pumped and Primed'' *''Ape Escape Million Monkeys'' *''Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission'' Arcade Opening After returning from a monkey capturing mission for the Professor, Charu informs the two that she is picking up extraterrestrial energy. The Professor equips Spike with the Monkey Net, Stun Clubs, and other gadgets and sends him out to investigate. Rival Name: PaRappa Reason: '''Spike chased the monkey but was stopped by PaRappa telling him to lay off. Spike tries to tell him that the monkey are trying to take over the world. PaRappa ask if Spike likes having fun, but Spike perfers saving the world and thought Parappa is working with Specter. PaRappa said he is with Chop Chop Master Onion and accidently said he wasn't trying to take over the world... 'yet'. Spike decides not to wait to find out and fights him. '''Connection: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the PS1. In 2001, Japanese McDonalds gave away "Super Happy Discs" which contained demos of Ape Escape 2001 and Parappa the Rapper 2 (with McDonalds merchandise edited in). Ending Spike returns to the lab safely, relieving the Professor. The Professor then shows Spike that alien warships are invading major capitals around the world, all of which being led by Specter. Spike assures the Professor that he'll take care of the aliens, monkeys, and whatever gets thrown at him using the power he recieved after defeating the Polygon Man. Gameplay Spike has an unique moveset that consists of using a different varity of Gotcha gadgets, from his Stun Club to RC car. Spike also uses the Monkey Radar to summon random monkeys or Pipotron G. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Stun Club Combo' - *'Stun Club Dash' - or + (Hold to charge) *'Stun Club Whirlwind' - + *'Giant Sweep' - + *'Aerial Stun Club Combo' - (Air), *'Aerial Stun Club Dash' - or + (Air) (Hold to charge) *'Aerial' Stun Club Whirlwind - + (Air), *'Aerial Giant Smash' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'RC Satellite Laser' - (+ Left Analog Stick for movement), Any Button to Fire *'Bananarang' - or + *'Slingback Shooter' - + (Hold to charge/for Slingback Shooter Charge) *'B-Launcher' - + *'Aerial RC Satellite Laser' - (Air), (+ Left Analog Stick for movement), Any Button to Fire *'Aerial Bananarang' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Slingback Shooter' - + (Air) (Hold to charge/for Aerial Slingback Shooter Charge) *'Aerial B-Launcher' - + center (Circle Moves) *'Hoola-Hoop' - (Mash for Longer Dash/Hoola-Hoop Dash) *'Magic Punch' - or + (Hold to charge/for Magic Stun Punch) *'Teleport Boots' - + (+ Left or Right for direction) *'Monkey Radar' - + (Hold for different branches), Blue for Dash, Green for Banana, Red for Pipotron G *'Aerial Super Hoola-Hoop' - (Air) (Mash for Longer Dash/Aerial Hoola-Hoop Dash) *'Aerial Magic Punch' - or + (Air) (Hold to charge/for Aerial Magic Stun Punch) *'Aerial Teleport Boots' - + (Air) (+ Left or Right for direction) *'Aerial Monkey Radar' - + (Air) (Hold for different branches), Blue for Dash, Green for Banana, Red for Pipotron G center (Cross Moves) *'Sky Flyer Triple Jump' - + + (Throws) *'Sonic Revolution' - or *'Crash Hurricane' - *'Monkey Trip!' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Monkey Net' - (Level 1): Captures an opponent with his Monkey net. *'Sword Frenzy' - (Level 2): Uses a golden version of his Stun Club and sends a shockwave across the stage killing anyone it hits. *'Super Laser Cannon' - (Level 3): Blasts the entire stage with a satellite laser. Taunts Quotes *"I'm ready, Professor!" *"A new gadget?" *"Gotcha! You're mine!" *"Here I come!" *"I'm going for it!" *"Let's do it!" *"No more Mistah Nice Spike!" *"Easier than capturing monkeys!" *"Wow, that was a piece of cake compared to Specter." *"Time for the big guns!" Intros and Outros Introduction *Spike looks to his right, and then a red Pipo Monkey lands on his head. He gets suprised, but then gets ready to fight. *Looks up and slashes his sword around. *Runs in and looks to his right. Winning Screen *Spin jumps and smiles while fist pumps. *Spike turns and puts his hands on his hips. *Spike, with net in hand, chases after a Pipo Monkey. Losing Screen *Looks down in a sad manner as a red Pipo Monkey prances around him Costumes Million Monkeys Spike's default costume, based on his design from Ape Escape: Million Monkeys *Default: Yellow and orange hair, red and white jacket, blue pants, black and white shoes *Yellow and orange hair, black and yellow jacket, black pants, black and yellow shoes *Brown hair, orange and white jacket, black pants, black and orange shoes *Red hair, white and blue jacket, blue pants, black and blue shoes Special Event Suit Spike's battle gear from both Ape Escape: Million Monkeys and the Ape Escape anime. The costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: yellow and orange hair, pale blue armor, pale blue outlines *Yellow hair, green armor, yellow outlines *Red hair, orange armor, red outlines *Sliver hair, sliver armor, silver outlines Classic Throwback Suit The costume Spike used in Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed. *Default: Red *Yellow *Light blue *Green Gallery render_spike.png|Spike's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Spike 1.PNG|Spike's reveal Spike 2.PNG Spike3.PNG Playstation All Stars Spike Attacking Fat Princess.PNG Spike4.PNG Spike5.PNG Spike7.PNG|Spike summons a Pipotron G Spike6.PNG Spike8.PNG|Spike's Introduction Spike9.PNG|Spike's Level 1 Super Move Spike10.PNG|Spike's Level 2 Super Move Spike11.PNG|Spike's Level 3 Super Move Spike12.PNG|Spike's Level 3 Super Move Spike13.PNG|Spike's Level 3 Super Move Spike vs PaRappa.png|PaRappa rivalry in the intro Spikem.png|in the intro Classic suit.png|Spike's outfit from the original Ape Escape Videos PlayStation All-Stars - Spike Trailer Ape Escape's Spike in PlayStation All-Stars Seth Killian's Spike Tips and Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Spike is the only protagonist to appear in all three main Ape Escape games. He was playable in the first game, appeared in the sequel's ending (though can be unlocked as a playable character by beating the game with all 300 monkeys captured and entering a code, then starting a new game), and made a cameo appearance in the third. *Spike's clothes and some weapons are based on his appearance in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys, an Ape Escape game released only in Japan. *Spike's Level 2 Super is based off of one of the four special moves he's able to use in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. *His Level 3 Super is a reference to the ending of Ape Escape: Million Monkeys after finishing the last boss. *Spike's losing animation is a reference to the Game Over screen in the original Ape Escape. *Spike's winning and results animation both come from Ape Escape: Million Monkeys *This is the first Playstation 3 and PS Vita game that Spike's on. *He is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, PaRappa, Sir Daniel Fortesque, and Toro Inoue. *One of Spike's alternate colors gives him brown hair, presumably a reference to his cousin, Jimmy/Hikaru. *His character appearance is based on Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. This means he is 13 years old, despite his supposedly mature voice. *In Ape Escape 2, Spike was voiced by 4Kids voice actor Dan Green (well known for roles such as Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog). Dan Green also voiced the Professor at some points (including Ape Escape 2 and PASBR), but under the alias Jay Synder. However, in the end, he is voiced by Marc Silk, whom voiced him in the UK version of Ape Escape: On the Loose. **Dan Green also does the voice of Yugi/Yami Yuugi on Yu-Gi-Oh! This is interesting to note, as Spike somewhat resembles Yugi. However the similarity in appearance and voice are most likely coincidental. **His Japanese voice in the Ace Escape ''series is Fujiko Takimoto, coincidentally well known for voicing Young Link from ''The Legend of Zelda ''series. Both Spike and Link have some similar moves (such as a boomerang attack, spinning moves, usage of swords) and in their fighting style, they revolve around a variety of weapons. Both have also been playable in a free-floor fighter at some point (''Super Smash Bros. Melee for Young Link and PASBR for Spike). *Spike's Arcade Mode acts as a prequel to Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. *Toro and Spike are the only characters whose possible number of kills for each super is three. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Ape Escape Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Characters from Platformers